lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Cyrus Goodman
Cyrus Goodman is a main character on Disney Channel's Andi Mack played by Joshua Rush. He is notable as the first gay main character on Disney Channel, with a coming storyline, and first gay male character, making history when he came out to his friend, Buffy Driscoll, in Season 2, Episode 1 ("Hey, Who Wants Pizza"). He made history once again in Season 3, Episode 11 ("One in a Minyan") when he came out to Jonah Beck using the words "I'm gay", marking the first time the word "gay" was ever used in Disney-branded content. Terri Minsky, the creator of Andi Mack, has been praised for this storyline, the show receiving a GLAAD Award in 2018 and being nominated for one in 2019. Cyrus is a middle school student who also happens to be Jewish. He is best friends with Andi and Buffy, nicknaming their friend group the "Good Hair Crew." Cyrus realized he was gay when he developed a crush on Jonah Beck, the captain of the Space Otters Frisbee Team and his best friend, Andi's boyfriend. While it was rather obvious that he liked Jonah throughout Season 1, he looked back at him in finale of Season 1, confirming this (according to another character, Amber: "If she to Andi turns to look back at you, it means she likes you, and not just as a friend). Cyrus first came out to Buffy at the beginning of Season 2, admitting he jealous of Andi and liked Jonah and that he was afraid of his feelings. He also realized that he only liked Iris, who he was going out with at the time, as a friend and was uncomfortable being romantic with her, so the two broke up shortly. At Cyrus' bar mitzvah party (in the Season 2 mid-season finale, "Cyrus' Bash Mitzvah!"), he came out to Andi, telling her she's not the only one who likes Jonah, that he likes him too. As Cyrus was suddenly becoming close with TJ Kippen, the captain of the Jefferson Middle School Basketball Team who initially was not very nice to Buffy but eventually made it up to her, his feelings for Jonah faded. TJ looked back at Cyrus at the end of Season 2, which indicated that he likes Cyrus. When he looked back, Cyrus mentioned being confused about his feelings. At Cyrus' grandmother, Bubbe Rose' shiva, Cyrus tells Buffy and Andi that he never came out to his grandmother because he was afraid to, but now that she's gone, he wishes he had. Buffy and Andi reassure him that it's his choice who to tell and when. In that moment, he decides he wants to come out to Jonah, who by this point, he is good friends with. After Jonah has a panic attack, he comforts him and they decide to get food. As Cyrus is describing the various Jewish foods, he blurts out that he's gay, making history, and Jonah says "Okay. Cool," much to Cyrus' relief. At the end of the shiva, TJ shows up to the shiva with challah bread, and he and Cyrus share a moment. Trivia * Cyrus is gay; the actor who plays him, Joshua Rush came out as bisexual just over a week after the series finale. External links *Andi Mack Wiki: Cyrus Goodman *Wikipedia: Cyrus Goodman Category:Disney Characters Category:Fictional gay men Category:Live Action TV Characters Category:Fictional LGBT Youth Category:Jewish Characters Category:LGBT characters played by LGBT actors